Tales of Time
Tales of Time is a group of short storys put together.This was inspired by Toa Hydros: Bio-Tales. The Journey Zoruxx, half Toa of Iron and Shadow, walked down a sewer tunnel. He had recently contaminated Tehktra nui's water supply.What's that? Zoruxx could see a small shape coming into view. Using his shadow powers, Zoruxx hid in the shadows of the sewer. It was a Po-Matoran.The Po-Matoran walked right past Zoruxx and into the water cleansing plant. The Po-Matoran turned his head, looking for something. "He most be looking for that Ga-Matoran I killed." thought Zoruxx. Zoruxx turned and continued his journey. "Hiss." Startled, Zoruxx turned around. One of his Mechanical Rahkshi had been following him. The Guurahk hissed again. "What!" whispered Zoruxx. Zoruxx had programmed his Rahkshi to talk in a secret language, that only he could understand. "So a Makuta named Akatax is after me? If he finds me, he'll wish he hadn't." whispered Zoruxx. "Now we must continue our journey, my pet." The Guurahk hissed and they were on their way. **** After about 3 hours, Zoruxx was sure they were at their destination. "Come my pet. Were at the edge of the city border." said Zoruxx. He grabbed the ladder and started to climb up. At the top, Zoruxx blasted the Sewer opening, with his shadow powers. The disk like object vanished from sight. Zoruxx climbed out, to find himself in a dark alley. The Guurahk followed. Zoruxx glanced at the Guurahk and smiled. "I want you to round up all of my... "pets" and bring them here." commanded Zoruxx. The Guurahk ran to for fill his task. "Finally, it's gone." Zoruxx walked over to a pile of trash. He dug threw it until he came out with a leather backpack.He unzipped the bag and looked at its contents inside. "Good... it's still here." smiled Zoruxx. He reached for the contents and pulled it out. There were the 5 deceased Toa Protectorate's Kanohi masks. "You five were tough." said Zoruxx, placing them on the ground. "But I'm TOUGHER!" he yelled crushing the masks with his feet. "Hey you what are you doing?" shouted a Matoran garbage man. Zoruxx picked up the shards of the broken Kanohi mask's and threw them at the Matoran. The shards went threw his skin.The Matoran hit the ground, dead. "Ahhhh......... the fresh smell of a dead corpse. It never gets old." Zoruxx turned aroud and waited for his Rahkshi. **** 11 hours had gone by. "Where are my Rahkshi?!" shouted Zoruxx. "Hiss." Zoruxx turned around to see his entire army of Rahkshi, staring at him with cold, dead eyes. "Finally, your here!" said Zoruxx marching toward them. "It is time we go!" With that, they marched toward the desert. To Be Continued in Toa Imydrex's Blog Losing it All Pakera was walking down a street.She turned to her left to see The Gearz bar. She glanced in there to see an Onu-Matoran drinking so much beer. She opened the door and ran inside.The Onu-Matoran, was Leresh.Leresh had been a good friend of hers, and even bought her, her one MVT. "Stop this!" she shouted at Leresh. Leresh turned his head, so drunk, he fell off his stool. Pakera helped him up. "Did you know... that... the sky is blue?" he said falling to the ground again. She looked at Leresh and cried. seeing Leresh drinking]] "What has happened to you!" she said. She looked at the bartender, with disgust. "How could let him drink this much?!" She looked back at Leresh who was shaking. "He must of had 5 times the legal limit!"she said, while running to a nearby phone. "Hello operator?! Get me an ambulance now! I'm at The Gearz and my friend here has had too much alcohol!"she shouted in the phone. She looked back at Leresh to see him throwing stools. He jumped over the bar, and grabbed another drink. The Bartender was just calculating how much money Leresh owed him. Pakera hung up the phone and tackled Leresh, so he could't get another drink. "Get off me!"He screamed. He took a beer bottle and smashed it on Pakera's head. She was out cold and bleeding.Leresh made his escape. The bartender reasoned he would be charged, of giving Leresh too much alcohol, so he fled the seen too. The ambulance arrived to see Pakera on the ground, bleeding. They hauled her off into the ambulance and raced toward the hospital. To Be Continued In Matoran Adventures Destiny Poxxu, a miner, got out of his MVT.He walked over to the trunk, of his car, and pulled his bag of supplies. "Whaddya mean, I work here!" shouted an Onu-Matoran. Poxxu glanced over to see Leresh argueing with a Po-Matoran.He barely glanced at the two and went to work.He signed himself in and went to his station. **** 3 Hours Later Poxxu was tired and needed a glass of water.He was about to make his way back up, when he spotted a tunnel, that wasn't on his map.Struck by curiosity, Poxxu ventured down the tunnel.He could see bats of all sorts, wierd plants, and even a dead Kraata or two.He finally made it to a small chamber, with a small pool inside of it.He ventured closer to it , to examine it.When he got close to it, he could feel small little legs, climbing up his legs.He turned around to see a swarm of spiders climbing toward his face.Poxxu screamed with fear.Without thinking, he jumped into the small pool.Poxxu watched his life flash, right before his eyes.He didn't feel the spiders on him any more, and headed to the surface.When he reached the surface of the pool, he grabbed onto the cave floor and pulled himself up.He stood up to find himself taller than he was before.Poxxu knew he could only be one thing: A Toa. In excitement, he shouted "I'm a Toa!" He ran to see his fellow workers.When he found them, they were crying. "What happened?" asked Poxxu. The Matoran told him that a gang of Matoran took some of the workers hostage and are threatening to blow up the entrances and exits of the mine, causing a cave-in. Poxxu ran to stop the gang. To be continued in Matoran Adventures ''' Characters '''Matoran *A Po-Matoran (Mentioned only) *A deceased Ga-Matoran (Mentioned only) *A Matoran Garbagemen *Leresh *Pakera *A Matoran Bartender *Poxxu *Pev Toa *Zoruxx Rahkshi *A Gurrahk Trivia *This Series was created by Makuta Kaper *Credits to Ids5621 for creating this story board. Category:Stories Category:Kaper